


the one where bucky brings home five cats

by buvkissteves



Series: home is wherever im with you [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, my god thats it its an idea that came up as a joke and turned into canon whoops, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buvkissteves/pseuds/buvkissteves
Summary: this is exactly how it sounds





	the one where bucky brings home five cats

Sometimes it made Steve a little sad to remember that he and Bucky couldn’t move out of the Avengers base until they were retired. If something bad happened, they had to be the first ones to react. He knew it was practical, that all the Avengers live under the same roof, and that to a degree, a certain level of privacy was still handed out, considering he and Bucky basically had the equivalent of a penthouse all to themselves, but still, he longed for a day where he and Bucky could live somewhere on their own, without anyone to interrupt them.

Today, as it turned out, was one of those days.

“No Nat, I promise, everything is cleaned.” Steve sighed into the phone, trying to balance four different textbooks in his arms, the phone stuck between his shoulder and his face, squished. “Well, you know, maybe someone should of thought of that before!” he exclaimed back, annoyed with how suddenly planning Bruce’s birthday fell on his shoulders. “I’m sorry, yeah I know…” he walked over to Tony’s bookshelf, slipping the books one by one to their rightful places. “Thor is out getting cake…well I didn’t think he would get lost…alright, I’ll send Wanda out to try and find him. Okay. Yeah, sure, see you later.” He lifted his head and allowed his phone to fall onto the carpet, landing softly.

Before his mind could slip away into his own thoughts, someone new called out his name—but this was not over the phone, and this was from someone who made his heart melt.

“Steve?”

Bucky’s voice was always welcomed—especially on days where there were no missions. When they weren’t fighting, those were Bucky’s best days. Sometimes the fighting brought him back to a dark place, and it was hard to get him back out of it, but on their calm days, it was just Bucky and Steve. His mind was calm, and his voice reflected it—it was warm like honey, smooth, soft.

“Bucky,” Steve breathed out, leaving the room to follow Bucky’s voice, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Bucky walking down the hallway. “Um…” he said stupidly, looking at his boyfriend.

Bucky was dressed fairly casually, jeans and white shirt, with a hood and his leather jacket over. He was wearing a cap, as he usually did when he left the base, and his scruff was growing in again. Steve really liked Bucky with his beard, there were a lot of added pleasures to it.

That was not however, what Steve was paying attention to today. In Bucky’s arms, were five mewling kittens.

“Hey,” Bucky continued walking, as though the five cats in his arms were not there. “Where is everyone?”

Steve had to shake himself out of it and follow Bucky to their room, catching up with him easily. “Um, Bucky—”

“Yeah?” he pushed their door open with his back, walking over to the bed and sitting down, watching the cats move all over him, a soft smile on his face. Two of them wouldn’t leave his arms, and the other three seemed content walking on the soft bed. Bucky’s eyes were incredibly soft.

“Bucky—”

Bucky looked up. “You look good.” He told Steve, his eyes appraising him.

“What? Thank you. Bucky, you brought cats home.”

Bucky stared at him. “Yeah.”

For a moment they were both silent, Steve having stated the obvious and Bucky not offering any more information.

“Why?”

“Don’t you like cats?”

“Well yeah but…you bought me cats?”

“No,” Bucky’s mouth twitched, and that’s when Steve knew Bucky was fucking with him.

“Alright so why don’t you tell me what happened?” Steve asked, walking over. He picked one of the cats up, a small orange one, so he could sit next to Bucky.

“Bruce said he likes cats,” Bucky explained with a great sigh, grabbing three of them and pressing them to his face, inhaling their scent and pressing kisses to their fur. Steve couldn’t _not_ smile when he saw that.

“You bought Bruce five cats for his birthday?”

“No, I bought him one, until I got sad.”

Immediately, Steve put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, his heart faulting for a moment. “Why?” he asked softly, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky shook his head, and looked over at Steve. “No, not that way, you big old sap.” He laughed when Steve frowned at him, and brought one hand up to touch Steve’s lips, making him grin. “I went to adopt a cat, and I saw all of them there, and some asshole who was going to kill them, so I took them.”

“You _took_ them?”

Bucky looked offended by Steve’s tone. “What?! I saved them!”

“ _Bucky,_ ”

“Oh, and I memorized Tony’s credit card number and lawyer’s information. He owns the place now.” He said happily. “I’ll tell Tony no pets will be dying there.”

“Bucky.” Steve groaned, shaking his head. “You can’t just steal cats and buy things. Please tell me you at least left the coworkers intact.”

“One guy gave me a little lip,” Bucky admitted, but before Steve could reprimand him he added, “Relax grandpa, I barely touched him. I just scared them, that’s all.”

“Do not call me grandpa,” Steve was trying hard not to be distracted by the cat that was attempting to climb up him. They were pretty cute. “I get enough from Tony.”

“You liked it when I called you daddy the other night—”

“Bucky that was _one time_ —”

“Careful with Cucumber!” Bucky half laughed, half scolded Steve, who patted the kitten’s head a little too roughly.

“Cucumber?” Steve laughed back, looking up at Bucky.

Bucky nodded, grabbing each kitten and lifting them one by one, until his arms were overflowing with them once more. They were all simply in love with him, licking his arms and neck. “Cucumber, Zazu—”

“Zazu was a bird.”

“Shut it. This one is Sir George, and Piglet and Brooklyn.”

“Brooklyn, huh?” Steve picked up the tabby cat, looking at it tenderly. “I wonder why you named it that.”

“Yeah,” Bucky kissed Steve’s shoulder. “Turns out I’m just as much of a fuckin’ sap as you.”

“Well,” Steve sighed, watching his muscular boyfriend overflow with felines. “I hope you’re ready to part with them since you got them for Bruce.”

Bucky, once more, looked offended. “I’m not giving him the cats.”

“But, I thought you said—”

“I bought him a gas gift card, also with Tony’s credit card. We’re keeping the cats.”

“Bucky! Did you even remember that Sam is allergic to cats?”

“Even better.”

“Bucky—”

“Come on Steve,” Bucky shook his head, lifting all five in his arms high and putting them over Steve’s body. “They’re adorable!” he laughed as Steve lay down, all the cats roaming his muscular body. Brooklyn was very close to his face, and Steve laughed, it didn’t help when Bucky began to shower his face in kisses. He was playful and happy today—that was good.

“Okay!” Steve laughed, kissing Bucky back tenderly. “Fine, fine, we can keep the cats.”

 

 


End file.
